Star Fox Cold Reception
by MasterJTron17
Summary: This is a remake for Star Fox - Enter Frostbite. with a little more action a little less words but a little more story
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own star fox or any of its characters but I do own frostbite and some of the weapons also the great wolf. Frostbite was originally made by lordoftheluis24 and me. Also I own the new characters that may show up in this story. I also own some of the planets that may show up in this story.**_

**It was just an average day in the Lylat system a boring day where nothing special ever happens. Falco Lombardi visited the rest of the Star Fox team with his girlfriend Katt for a couple days. It was still morning so Krystal and Katt were still asleep because they would always say that they needed their beauty sleep. And everyone else was lazily eating breakfast. The same boring breakfast that they eat every day, Slippy eating a bowl of fruit loops, Peppy eating some health bar, Fox eating some french toast, and Falco eating some pancakes with syrup. Everything quiet because everyone was too lazy and tired to talk. Slippy wanting to break the silence "so what do we have planned today Fox" in a high and obnoxious kind of voice. "Today we are going to search t..." Fox was interrupted by the loud voice of general Pepper over the speakers. (Side note: in this story I gave general Pepper a little bit of turrets syndrome). (Severe language approaching.) "Wake up u assholes" pepper interrupted. "Quiet down already were tired" Falco sounded disturbed. "Well then u better wake the hell up" Pepper sounding even more disturbed "You have a mission team Star fox." "Yes finally" said Krystal who just woke up along with Katt. "You must pick me up a Burger Queen, a bacon cheese burger with adult fries and a thorn beer. On a planet called Califeron the ice planet." "Why can't u get any of this yourself" said Katt in a snappy. "Yah" said Falco Trying 2 support his girl. **

**"****Because I'm in charge of u, I'm lazy, and I'm older than u." "That is all. Now how the hell do u shut off this freaking... Ohh." "Team lets go get him a Burger Que..." "Ohh shut up Fox." Falco said in an angry voice. **


	2. The Kidnapping

So the Star Fox team headed for Califeron the ice planet

**So the Star Fox team headed for** **Califeron the ice planet.**

"**This is so stupid it could take us days 2 get 2 Califeron." Slippy pouted. "Ahh shut up Slippy. Quit ur complaining." Falco again annoyed. Later that night. "Later guys I'm hittin the hay." Falco yawned "see u tomorrow." "Holy Crap!" Falco yelled. Peppy was the first one there "wats wrong Falco" Peppy yelled. "What the hell happened 2 my room?" Falco yelling even louder. "What do u mean Falco it's... sweet baby Jesus." "What's wrong guys?" Krystal said in a confused voice. "Yah wats with all the yelling guys." Katt said also confused. "This" Falco said almost crying. "Ohh that I redecorated our room. Do u like it."**

"**Like it, I love it." Slippy squealed. "Whatever I'm going 2 bed unicorns or not. Night." And with a kiss on the forehead 2 Katt he went 2 beds." Later that night. Falco got up for a glass of water. So he got his water and tries to leave the kitchen but the sirens start 2 go off. "Emergency Lockdown." Falco was lock in and now everyone was apart from each other. (Sound of lasers) "What the hell is going on out there" said Falco. All of a sudden the doors unlocked. "What the hell was that?" Sirens went off again. Peppies voice went on the loud speaker. "All Star Fox members report 2 the head of the ship." Later when everyone got 2 the head of the ship, "Where did Katt and Krystal go." Said Fox. "Team we have a problem Katt and Krystal have been kidnapped" Peppy said as serious as possible "What!!" said Fox and Falco almost at the same time. "The kidnapper left a note." He said if said if we ever want 2 see Katt and Krystal ever again was for Fox and only Fox 2 meet him at the drunken seashell on the planet Califeron. P.S. If Fox is not alone I will kill both the girls. "What's ur next move Fox." Said Slippy. "Looks like I've got 2 save Krystal and Katt. Ohh Shut up Fox!"**


	3. The Trap

What was left of the star fox team headed for Califeron twice

**What was left of the star fox team headed for** **Califeron. "I say I go in alone and teach this guy a lesson." Falco shouted. "But if u do that the girls are toast" Peppy as wise as usual. "While I go in to hehe talk 2 him u and Fox can get the girls and if I get in any trouble I'll contact u guys. "Falco we can't rink loosing them. U of all people should understand that." Fox said trying 2 talk some sense into Falco. "So the case is closed Fox u will try bargain with him and if u get into any trouble u will contact us immediately." "Right." "Whatever" Falco said I'm going back 2 bed. Later that night. (Sound of Arwing taking off) "What the hell is going on now?" Fox whispered. All of a sudden Foxes door slams open. "Fox, Fox," Slippy yelled. "What is it Slippy." "Falco's gone Fox. He just left in his Arwing, also he took KI 86" "In english Slippy" "The little gun that shoots out motion sensor bombs." "Slippy go get Peppy and tell him what happened." Later that morning. "Do u think Falco went 2 save the girls." Fox said 2 Peppy. "Most probably." "Well then we better hurry up before he gets himself hurt." So Fox, Peppy, and Slippy got into there Arwings and headed 2 Califeron. Meanwhile on Califeron. "So this is the place" Falco said clenching his gun tightly. Falco walked in. "Hey is there anyone in here." "I thought I asked for Fox." Said the mysterious voice. "Well I'm what u get. So who r u and what have u done 2 Katt and Krystal." "My name is Frostbite and the girls r fine. "Who r u." "My name is Falco Lombardi." "The Falco Lombardi." "Yah what of it." I have a surprise for u." All of a sudden team Star Wolf came out of the shadows. "What a trap." "Wait we have another surprise for u." All of a sudden some of the light went on and Krystal and Katt were dangling over a huge bucket of boiling tomato sauce, the kind great for dipping bread. "Let me take a crack at him." Leon interrupted. "No let me get him I'll cook up some nice bird stew out of him." Panther argued. "Okay pretty boy, time 2 smudge some of that mascara on your face." "Shut your mouth bird before I shut it for u." "No." Wolf interrupted. "We'll let our new member take care of him." "Who, u mean frosty over there." Falco taunted. "No my name is Phoenix." "A girl, u can't take care of me yourself so u send a girl." "I wouldn't be so fast 2 judge I'm sure I will prove 2 be way more than u can handle." "Ohh yah then let's go."**

**(just for the record this is a made up phoenix not the one from the comics.) **


	4. the big fight

(Last time on Star Fox

**(Last time on Star Fox. "The girls were kidnapped." "What planet are they on?" "Califeron." "Fox, Falco's gone." "What." "He took the KI 86 and left in his Arwing to go save the girls. I couldn't stop him." "Well let's chase after him in our Arwings." (Meanwhile on Califeron) "Alright who are you and what have you done to Katt and Krystal." "My name is Frostbite and you are?" "I'm Falco. Falco Lombardi" "The Falco Lombardi I have a surprise for you." "Gah, Star Wolf." "But wait here's another little surprise." (Krystal and Katt hanging over boiling tomato sauce.) "Noo!" "Let me take him out Wolf." Leon asked. "No we'll let our new member take him out." "Who frosty over there." Falco taunted. "No me. My name is Phoenix." "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'm gunna go easy on ya." "I'm sure I will prove to be way more than you can handle." (Back 2 the story.) "So Falco you think that ur man enough to beat up girl." Wolf taunted. Before Falco could even respond a swift kick was delivered right to the back of his head slamming him to the ground. "Gah. She's fast." Falco whispered to himself. "So what do ya think of me no ahhhh." Phoenix was interrupted because Falco grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground. He quickly pulled himself back up and grabbed the fur on her head then he pulled his blaster out and pointed it at her head. "Either you let my friends go or your teammate goes bye, bye." "No don't." Frostbite yelled. Falco being distracted by Frostbite screaming, Phoenix grabbed Falco's blaster arm and twisted it until it hurt so much that he dropped his blaster. "Cock sandwich that hurt" he then yelled in pain. She then grabbed the gun and pointed at Falco's head. "You give me one reason why i shouldn't shoot u rite now." **

**All of a sudden she heard beeps she looked down to see a tiny mine that came from his KI 86 that he shot under her while she wasn't looking Falco quickly rolled out of the way and set it off and before anyone could do anything they were being set off all around the room. Falco quickly grabbed the girls and got out rite when a huge explosion happened in the building so big that Falco Katt and Krystal were pushed to the ground but far enough away that it wouldn't hurt them. Falco slowly got up "That."**

**Is this the end are the others dead can Fox find Falco ant the others. Find out next chapter. **


	5. Back to normal, or is it

The girls were still unconscious from all the blood that rushed to their head when they were hanging upside down, so Falco had to carry them for what seemed like hours when it was actually only minutes

**The girls were still unconscious from all the blood that rushed to their head when they were hanging upside down, so Falco had to carry them for what seemed like hours when it was actually only minutes. Falco thought it was all over for him. Their was no city in site he felt like he was going to freeze plus he was so tired from that battle with phoenix that his body was ready to give out on him with all of the extra weight from carrying the girls. He fell over in agony when all of a sudden he saw two bird like figures slowly approach him from the sky it was two Arwings, then coming slowly behind them was the Great Fox. They all landed. Falco could finally close his eyes for a nap. "Falco, Falco." Krystal whispered into his ear. "I think he's waking up guys." Krystal quietly announced. "H-Hey guys." Falco whispered. Falco your all right we were so worried about you. We thought you were a goner." Krystal yelled while hugging him as tight as she could. "I'm gunna be if you keep squeezing me so tight." "Oh, sorry." Krystal sounded a little embarrassed. "Now don't tell me that you guys were gettin whimpery and nervous on me." Falco said in a weak but still boisterous kind of tone. "Were glad that you're alright Falco." Fox said in a calming voice trying to change the subject. "Hey guys I have never been so hungry in my life lets go get something to eat." "You read my mind Falco." Slippy said in his high pitched voice. ****(While they were eating.) "****So Falco they have two new members of Star Wolf and they kidnapped the girls so I would come alone and they could get rid of Katt, Krystal, and me." Fox said. "Yah." Falco said. "Who are the two new members of Star Wolf?" Peppy asked. "They****were two dopes named Frostbite and Phoenix." What do you mean were?" Fox asked. I blew up the building that Star Wolf was in." "So no more Star Wolf."Slippy asked. "That's right." "Good job Falco."****Peppy announced.**** (Later after they ate.)**** "Hey guys I just remembered where's Katt." Falco questioned. "She woke up a while ago and said that she was going to her room for a little nap after what happened." Fox said. "But that was a while ago." Slippy responded. "I better go check on her." Falco said. "She's gone." He then announced seconds later. "But she left a note." What does it say?" Said Fox with a nervous tone. **

"**It says, Dear Star Fox team, It has been fun hangin around you losers but its time that I told you the truth, I'm actually part of Star Wolf. You think that Falco got rid of them but you are wrong they are still out there. Just take a hint. You guys are doomed. Please don't fight it, just give in to your dark side it's a lot easier than you think. The next time we see each other will be enemies so no holding back Love, Katt."**

"**I'm sorry Falco." Krystal said trying to be comforting. "It's all right Krystal I'm fine, it looks like Star Wolf is still out there with a few new members. "We better get to work to stop them then." Falco said in a low voice. "Together this time."**

**Is Star Wolf Still out there. If Star Wolf is still out there can Star Fox defeat them. And is Katt really part of Star wolf or is this another trap. Find out next chapter. **


End file.
